


【城旻】不是只有你

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 想要的不是只有你唷
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	【城旻】不是只有你

*現背向，私設有，OOC注意  
*突發產物，車，慎入

「可愛的小子，哼……」李旻浩靠在韓知城的胸膛上，不留空隙地整個人黏上去，剛練習完全身都散發著熱氣，與某種本能誘人的氣息一起瀰漫在兩人之間。他用鼻音調侃韓知城打在社群軟體上的註解，起了玩心蹬掉球鞋，搖了搖橫跨在對方腿上的腳。

「哥你不要鬧啦－－」結束不如說是虐狗的營業，韓知城把手機拋在一旁，嘴裡抱怨著卻是一點也沒有要推開哥哥的意思，兩雙腿曖昧地糾纏在一起，到後來李旻浩徑自抬腰跨坐在弟弟胯上。  
嘴角漾起一抹狡黠的似笑非笑，李旻浩先是拉下自己的口罩再拉下韓知城的，稀疏平常的動作分明沒有摸到什麼，輕擦到鼻頭的指尖卻像輕擦打火石，星火燎原。

「哥你真的不要鬧了，會出事！」對比平常清澈的少年音，韓知城現在聽上去有點沙啞而難耐，喉結艱難地上下滾動。慾望和理智在他的腦中拉鋸，跳舞時流暢的身體線條、休息時被隨意梳上的碎髮、到現在環上自己軀幹的赤裸裸勾引，從剛剛開始李旻浩就不斷替慾望那方增加戰力。

察覺到弟弟的躁動李旻浩笑彎了一雙桃花眼，提起臀部往更上方重重一坐換來不明顯的悶哼，他剪斷理智線的方式從來不單是拿起剪刀截割，而是拋下汽油彈燒盡吞噬一切。

「知城想要嗎？」前後挪動著身子帶起摩擦升溫，他輕笑著欣賞韓知城的臉上一整片由頸脖延燒而上的緋紅，捧住那張寫滿慌張忍耐、仍悄悄頷首的臉蛋，低喃在兩人唇間，「想要的不是只有你唷。」

李旻浩一向是個難以捉摸的人，韓知城只有在摟他進懷的那一刻才能感覺擁有他多一點，於是他放肆自己的舌尖去篡奪、去浸染，勾著李旻浩的熱情化在溫熱甜蜜中。年下沉不住氣的手剝去了哥哥的衣裳，白淨結實的身子暴露在練習室空曠的視野，探頭一看還能細數鏡面反射的漂亮脊椎骨。

練習室的皮革沙發有點窄，正好讓他們有理由緊緊相貼交疊，吻得激烈而纏綿，不知誰的涎水沿著下巴滑下，不知厭倦的嘴還在汲取最熟捻最喜愛的香甜。韓知城認真又靈巧地鑽過齒貝輕磨上顎，他曉得那裡最能喚起李旻浩的情不自禁，瞇起圓圓的眸子望著顫動的眼睫，按住後頸的手指捲了捲髮尾你儂我儂。

潤滑劑被從自己口袋裡掏出來的時候，韓知城都要懷疑自己看到了貓兒尾巴，可能是在空中悠悠晃動著調戲，可能是更過分地纏上他大腿調情。藏什麼皆敵不過銳利敏銳的貓眼，不論是武器還是心思。

「早就有想到了啦。」機靈的孩子索性紅著臉承認，一把抱緊面前人用蓬鬆的髮頂蹭著肩窩、讓喜歡的味道充盈鼻腔，是最要命的無意識撒嬌，「記得今天只有我們兩個在的，不是只有你啊。」

李旻浩寵溺地撫著埋在自己頸間撒野的腦袋，感受堅硬與柔軟併用刻上又痛又酥麻的記號，幾聲可憐喵嗚洩出齒間。韓知城討好似地舔過自己咬狠的牙印，雙手向下伸至臀部搓揉，掰開臀瓣推擠手感甚好的肉團，調皮地插進臀縫蹭過中心。李旻浩往他懷裡又縮了縮，沒好氣地揮出軟軟的拳頭，揍在弟弟的肩膀催促進行。

短促的抽氣聲噎在李旻浩的喉頭，略冰涼的觸感貼上了隱密的穴口，韓知城骨節分明的手指細心地弭平揉開每一道皺褶，緩緩地打入一指也不忘烙下不間斷的柔情，吻在泛起櫻花粉色的胸上安撫對方。

「啊……不要吸！輕一點韓知城！」叼上含苞待放的蓓蕾，韓知城很故意地無視所有欲拒還迎，不知羞恥地吮出聲，他要看動情的哥哥和玫紅的花朵一同在自己手下綻放，獨獨佔滿他的目光所及。李旻浩嚶嚀著拉扯對方的髮絲，卻是下意識地挺起胸送上弱點，朦朧著淚眼尋求更多撫慰刺激。哥哥的命令在這種時候，只是更致命撩撥的催情劑。

「哥喜歡為什麼不要？」恃寵而驕的最佳代表，韓知城變本加厲地用上牙齒咬住肉粒細細研磨，壓低聲線的甜甜嗓音和向上望的通紅臉蛋讓李旻浩心又軟成灘水，只能分神無奈地笑笑，任由他擺布自己，「知城想做的，都去做吧……」

埋在後頭的手指默默增加到三隻，前頭的分身在沒有被觸碰的情況下也食髓知味地抬起頭。時而按上熟悉的突起細細磨動，時而曲起指頭攪進深處，韓知城滿意地看到李旻浩揚起好看的頸線，忍不住張口去含發出細微呻吟的喉結。

「哈……好、好了吧？」喘了好幾大口才得以說句話，也不管還插在裡面作亂的手指，李旻浩扭著腰急躁地去脫韓知城的下著，棉布早已裹不住勃發的炙熱，滲出的清液沾出一道深色水痕。他惡趣味地伸手挑逗敏感的前端，聽到韓知城小動物般的驚呼便抖著肩憋笑，最後才不疾不徐地扒下內褲，看見那物以完全狀態彈出時還是緊張期待地嚥了口水。

接下來的動作簡直讓韓知城看傻了，壓根兒來不及反應，李旻浩撐起有點發軟的膝蓋跪著俯視他，妖媚危險的眼神像要將他吃入腹中。單隻細嫩的手掌有些圈不住韓知城精神的下身，李旻浩盡可能地放鬆自己，對準穴口坐了上去，險些因為異物感而脫力重重跌下，不留空隙地被填滿時他的氣息還有點不穩，「先別動、嗯……」

溫暖的穴肉纏得韓知城發出一聲喟嘆，緊緻舒服和佔有哥哥都使他發狂，只得強行壓下暴力的念頭，轉移注意撫上李旻浩線條姣好的大腿，滑嫩好摸的觸感讓他沒克制力道捏出手印，沒羞沒臊地嘟嘟嚷嚷，「哥、哥，可以動動嗎？」

貓兒只是似睨似瞥地瞧了男孩一眼，勾得他靈魂全因自己起伏。李旻浩雙手攀上韓知城的肩，開始在精瘦的腿上晃動起身體，肉刃淺淺地磨過內壁每一寸抽離，又緩緩地坐下頂進溫柔鄉，雖然沒能進得很深，巧妙的節奏也讓兩人深陷慾海。他微張著嘴粉紅的小舌露在外邊，隨著一上一下吐著悅耳的嬌聲喘息，被韓知城全數捲進嘴中。

李旻浩提腰又放下的動作被親得慢了下來，悄悄夾緊後穴讓貪婪的穴肉啜著分身上漫佈的青筋，暗示再明白不過。韓知城又在哥哥的唇角印上一吻，不負所望地掐住了軟嫩的腰肢，大力挺進剛才還露在外面一大半的莖身，嬌出一個新甜度的吟叫直直擊中他心臟，「嗯啊！知城啊……嗯好深……」

韓知城集中力氣扣住李旻浩的腰，毫無章法地由下往上深深操弄，情感同情慾無法抑制地滿溢出來亂竄，全化作更賣力的挺動和真誠笨拙的綿綿情話：「哥我好喜歡你，我好愛你，好舒服啊、哥……」

我愛你、我愛你，想要你真的完完全全是我的。是男人劣質的征服欲與男孩被認同的需求，韓知城執著地啃著李旻浩的耳廓耳垂，紅了眼急切地尋著答案，染了欲念的呼喊仍舊像軟呼呼的棉花糖砸在耳畔，「哥哥愛我嗎……」

「啊嗯、喜歡啊！」與聲音相反、越來越狠的進攻和耳邊迴盪的綿長粗喘侵蝕著李旻浩每分理智，根本無暇顧及弟弟的告白，在碩物輾過敏感點時顫抖著尖叫誠實的感受。緊縮的刺激讓韓知城很快反應過來，次次撞上脆弱的軟肉擊潰掛在哥哥嫣紅眼角的淚珠，順勢舔吻令人著迷的水潤大眼，哥哥的一切都是他的眷戀。

水潤的肉柱進出濕得不成樣子的軟穴、每次頂到最深處身子劇烈的抽搐、挺直又塌下去迎合衝撞角度的腰桿，每一細節都透過龐大的鏡面都被韓知城盡收眼底、都讓熱度倍增，手臂穿過李旻浩的膝窩抱起整個人，加快速度拍擊著早就微微腫脹的臀尖。

李旻浩因著超載的快感無力地晃動腦袋，雙手也堪堪勾住韓知城頸子像抓住唯一救命繩索，只剩性感的腿根纏著弟弟細腰死死不放，與勤勤懇懇工作的後穴索求著對上位者的渴望。

「旻浩哥我好愛你、李旻浩我好愛你……」臨近高潮的幾下衝刺韓知城又像留音機一般重複著愛戀，每回頂進都深刻得要教絞緊的後穴記住自己的形狀。

「知城、知城，不要射裡面啊……」快感如洶涌的浪潮拍打上李旻浩幾乎要被麻痺的敏感神經，最後連腿都攏不住，只能軟攤在弟弟身上小聲嗚咽哀求。韓知城還是不忍心，終是拔出性器跟哥哥一起射在彼此的小腹上，糊成一片分不清是誰更盡興。

身體被清理乾淨、衣服被重新套上，李旻浩還是沒從餘韻裡緩過來，直到韓知城吻上那雙打死不回應的朱唇，幼稚地洩憤咬破表皮，「說你愛我。」

「不要。」回敬對方一口，呼出的吐息都還有點顫抖但就是想看小傢伙炸毛。

「搞得好像只有我愛你！」看吧，糾結堅持的模樣真的很可愛。李旻浩玩味地戳弄氣到鼓起的臉頰，裝作蠻不在意的回答，「才不是只有你。」

「我也愛你啦，韓知城，這樣可以嗎？」自己的弟弟還是要自己寵，李旻浩放過要被他捏爛的臉頰肉，主動回以韓知城一個蜻蜓點水的吻，他從對方幸福害羞的表情裡就知道，那足以點亮他們倆的整個世界了。


End file.
